


ignite our bones

by pendules



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendules/pseuds/pendules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"So…that thing I just said," he starts as casually as possible.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Don't worry about it. I assumed it was just the exhaustion. And, you know, the orgasm," Ronan deadpans, but he can see the corners of his mouth twitch like he's suppressing a smile.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	ignite our bones

Adam quietly lets himself in through the front door of the farmhouse after midnight, sluggishly makes his way up the stairs and down the hall before slipping into Ronan's bedroom. 

He's expecting him to already be asleep but he's lounging on top of the covers, wearing nothing but a pair of flannel pyjama pants slung low on his hips, clutching one of his favourite childhood novels, read so many times that the binding's falling apart. He puts it down when he hears the door open, though, catching his eye before getting to his feet and heading in his direction. It's still staggering how just the mere sight of him is enough to lighten the weariness deep down in his bones after an unrelentingly long day. Enough to make him feel like he can breathe again. Enough to make him feel like he's finally coming _home_ after a lifetime without one.

He pulls him close like he knows he needs it. "Hey," he says, in that easy, open tone Adam knows is just for him.

"Hey," Adam replies, a bit weaker, before Ronan's leaning in and kissing his mouth, soft and lingering. He feels himself instinctively melt into it, into his lips and his warmth and his quiet, careful affection.

Ronan pulls back to study his face. "You okay?" he asks, eyebrows furrowing. He's sure he looks as wrecked as he feels.

He exhales, then shakes his head slightly. "Yeah. It's just — you know." He gives him a significant look that he hopes encompasses all of it: work, school, real life, being away from him. "I'm better now, though," he breathes out, gently splaying his fingers over the bare skin on his stomach. It's the kind of thing he wouldn't say out loud if he wasn't this tired. But Ronan always seems to know the things he doesn't put into words anyway.

He nods, tightening his arms around Adam's waist. Adam takes a deep breath and leans his forehead against Ronan's, letting him hold him up. He feels like he could almost fall asleep just like this. As long as his strong arms are around him and his familiar scent is engulfing him and his hands and lips can explore his soft, warm skin. Real and grounding and safe.

They stay like that for a few moments and then, before he knows it, Ronan's reaching between them and popping the button on his jeans and then slowly dropping to his knees in front of him as he tugs his pants and underwear off his hips.

"You don't have to," Adam says, like he always does.

"Shhh. It's okay," Ronan replies, like he always does.

He nods at him before tilting his head back, closing his eyes, letting out a long sigh, his fingers coming to rest on the nape of Ronan's neck as he slowly works his mouth over him, instantly making him forget everything he wants to forget right now.

When he finishes and Ronan swallows, licking him clean and tucking him back into his underwear, he pulls him back up to brush their mouths together again, a silent _Thank you_.

"Do you want me to —?" he asks against Ronan's lips.

"Nah, it's okay."

"I'm gonna take a shower," he murmurs, his mind feeling perfectly still and empty.

"Okay."

"You don't have to wait for me."

"Okay."

"I love you."

He feels Ronan freeze against him for a moment but then he just presses a kiss to his cheek before disentangling himself from his body and going back over to the bed.

It's only after he's stripped off his greasy, grimy clothes and stepped into the shower and the shock of hot water hits his skin that he thinks, _Fuck_.

*

When he's done, he quickly slips back into the room, finds clean underwear in the drawer Ronan had cleaned out for him about a month ago and pulls on one of Ronan's tanks in lieu of one of his own faded t-shirts, towels his hair dry, before sliding under the covers next to him. Ronan's eyes are shut and he doesn't move for a second but Adam can tell he's still awake from the faint lines of tension between his eyebrows and around his mouth. Like something's absorbing his thoughts. It's not hard to figure out what.

He hears Ronan let out a breath and then he inches closer to him on the mattress. He slowly opens his eyes and his hand finds Adam's waist but he doesn't say anything. He just looks at him for a while. And Adam looks back at him, at his eyes and thick eyelashes and the dark hollows between his cheekbones, in the dim light spilling through the crack in the bathroom door. He wonders when Ronan looking at him like this stopped being mildly unsettling and instead made him feel a deep sense of belonging, of being _seen_ and _known_ the way he's always wanted.

"So…that thing I just said," he starts as casually as possible.

"Don't worry about it. I assumed it was just the exhaustion. And, you know, the orgasm," Ronan deadpans, but he can see the corners of his mouth twitch like he's suppressing a grin.

"Don't be a dick," Adam says, rolling his eyes, shoving at his bicep.

He hears Ronan laugh breathily. "Sorry."

"I just — I've never said that before," he admits quietly, biting down on his lip. "Was it weird?"

"Shut up," Ronan says dismissively. "Of course it wasn't."

"Well, I — I _meant_ it," Adam says firmly, because he needs him to know that for sure. It wasn't the deliriousness from lack of sleep or the blissful release of the pent-up tension in his body. It was just _Ronan_.

"Yeah. I know," Ronan says earnestly, a tender look on his face.

"Good," Adam says, closing his eyes.

He's just about to drift off when he hears him speak again.

"Adam?" he says softly.

"Yeah?" he says, eyelids fluttering open.

"I love you too." His voice is small in the silence but he says each word like it's something delicate and precious.

The weight and truth of the words settle warm and comfortably between his ribs and he feels a wide smile slowly break over his lips. 

Ronan takes his hand in his own and brings it to his mouth, presses a soft kiss into the centre of his palm, before intertwining them against his heart. Adam never wants to stop looking at him. He wants to stay right in this one moment. It feels like an impossible dream that he wants to live in forever, that he wants to _keep_. But after a minute or two, he lets his eyes fall shut, as the sound of Ronan's steady breathing lulls him into peaceful slumber, knowing he'll be there when he wakes up.


End file.
